Yura Yura
by Hidansgirl90
Summary: Hinata and Naruto meet in the forest, and someone confesses there love for the other.


Yura Yura

_Let them fly to you,_

_Through the wavering, distorted sky_

_These two loves _

_That feel so close together_

"Hinata, I love you" Naruto said embracing Hinata into a hug. Hinata's face was blushing a bright red. 'h-he l-loves me!' Hinata thought. "I-I l-love you t-to Naruto-k-kun" Hinata said. Naruto pulled back and looked into her lavender eye's the ones he came to love and admire the ones that where full of mystery and passion. Hinata smiled at Naruto. His eye's where aqua blue, they reminded Hinata of the waterfall she loved to dance by, the water that helped her calm herself, she felt safe around the water, she felt safe around Naruto.

_You were always by my side,_

_So the gap you made is so huge,_

_Your cheeky response, "see ya…"_

_Makes me sad._

"Naruto, you where always by my side. I feel really safe around you…" Hinata said falling into Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled down at her until he heard footsteps come closer in the wood's where they stood. "Hinata, where are you?" it was Tenten. Hinata quickly sat up, removing herself from Naruto. She turned and saw Tenten walking around the corner. "hey, Hinata there you are" Tenten said. "Sakura, Ino and I where looking for you everywhere, oh, hey Naruto" Tenten said. "Hey, Tenten" Naruto replied. Hinata walked off with Tenten and looked back at Naruto and said in a sad tone, "See ya…" Naruto's shoulder's slumped down. He turned and headed home.

_If you're crying in an unfamiliar town,_

_Even if im not by your side I want to send you a smile._

Hinata walked with Tenten, as Tenten talked about what they where going to do. Hinata toned her out with thoughts of Naruto. 'I remember the first time Naruto was there for me, I was younger and I was lost in another town, after being separated from my family…..'

~Flashback~

Hinata sat in the grass crying. "D-Daddy!….N-Neji!" Hinata sobbed. But no one came. She cried louder as it got darker, but that's when she felt someone standing in front of her, she moved her hands from her face, and saw a boy with blonde hair. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Hinata shook her head. "I cant find my Daddy, or my cousin" Hinata said through sniffles. "I can help you find them" the boy said with a smile. Hinata smiled slightly. "who are you?" She asked. "Im Naruto" the boy said. "im Hinata" Hinata said. "nice to meet you, Hinata" Naruto said. Hinata's face turned pink.

Naruto chuckled. He reached his hand out to Hinata. Hinata grabbed onto his hand and stood up. "now, where did you last see them?" Naruto asked. "we where at a souvenir stand and my bunny bear got taken away with the wind, I went to run after it, but I couldn't find it, when I turned around my Daddy and cousin were gone" Hinata said. "Bunny bear?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded with a slight blush. "what color is it?" Naruto asked. "pink" Hinata said. "oh, I found one of those" Naruto said digging into his pocket. "is this yours?" Naruto asked holding out the pink bunny bear. Hinata's face lightened up. "Pinky!" she yelled hugging it. "Thank you, Naruto!" Hinata said.

"Your welcome, now lets go find you daddy" Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

~End flashback~

'he told me when he helped me find my father that if he never saw me again, he would send me a smile' Hinata thought. "Right, Hinata?" "Hinata?" "Hinata!" Tenten yelled. "hm? Oh, sorry Tenten, I wasn't really listening" Hinata said rubbing the back of her head.

_Let them fly to you,_

_Through the wavering, distorted sky_

_These two loves_

_That feel so close together. _

Naruto walked into his apartment building. He heard his phone ring, he walked over to answer it. "hello?" he asked. "hey, Naruto-kun" Hinata said. "hey, Hinata. Do you want to come over my house later? I have this new movie" Naruto said with a smile. "sure" Hinata said. "I love you" "I love you too" and with that they both hung up the phone. Naruto smiled, then frowned. He didn't have a new movie, he quickly ran out of his house to borrow a movie from the one and only, Sasuke.

"please! Why wont you let me?" Naruto asked. "I don't want you getting Ramen juice all over it like the last one" Sasuke said, "hey! Everyone knows that guy was gay" Naruto said. "Madara Uchiha was not! He was a founder of the…." he stopped when he saw Naruto sleep. "wake up!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto's eye's shot open, "so, can I borrow a movie, Hinata's coming over tonight" With that Sasuke smirked, "sure" Sasuke said. He quickly ran inside his house and handed Naruto the movie. "good luck, Naruto" Sasuke said before closing his door.

_We each sat in the middle_

_Of one sofa_

_We can keep trying_

_To keep looking at each other forever_

Hinata and Naruto started into each other's eyes. They paid no attention to the movie, but kept there eye's on each other for as long as they could before they had to blink. "I love you" Naruto whispered. He leaned in closer to Hinata. Her face turned the brightest red possible. "N-Naruto, why don't we go outside. It's going to be beautiful tonight" Hinata said, "okay" Naruto said.

_When I look up the night sky , the clouds disappear_

_My eyes will keep looking towards my dream_

Naruto and Hinata laid across the grass, they stared up at the stars the sky was clear, it was truly beautiful. Naruto looked over at Hinata, her eye's sparkled as the moon shined down upon her. "Hinata," Naruto said sitting up. Hinata sat up and looked over at him. "hm?" she asked. "you are soo beautiful, im happy I was able to gain the courage to confess how I feel about you, but why didn't you tell me before that you liked me?" Naruto asked. "I, was afraid you would reject me then we could never be friends again" Hinata said. "oh" Naruto said.

_Even now, the shining, sparkling stars_

_Are shining on you_

_Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met_

_We made a single vow_

"Hey, Hinata, remember that vow we made when we were younger?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked over at Naruto in confusion. "we made a vow, that when we get older we will get married and be together forever" Naruto said with a smile as he lent in and planted a soft kiss on Hinata's cheek. She scooted over and hugged Naruto. "I want to be with you forever" Hinata said. "me too" Naruto replied. The two teens cuddled each other for the rest of the night.

**A/N: okay, I know your thinking why it was short, well blame Naruto! Sike, I just didn't feel like writing a lot.**


End file.
